


Janeway/Chakotay Drabble Roundup

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written to tumblr prompt requests.  Chapter titles are the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell Me a Secret

“Tell me a secret,” Kathryn whispers out of nowhere, stretched across his chest like a lazy cat.

“What kind of secret?” he asks, stroking her hair absentmindedly.

“Just something no one else knows. I feel like we always talk about me.”

“I tried to get my mother away from Trebus. I knew the situation was volatile. I tried to convince her to come visit me. I didn’t invite my father… I was still angry. She wouldn’t come without my father. I think I’ll always wonder whether if I’d been willing to bend … Well they might both still be alive.”


	2. I Think I'm In Love With You And I'm Terrified

“I think perhaps we should forgo our dinners for a while.”

“You’ve been avoiding me since we got back to New Earth,” Chakotay frowned, “Did I offend you somehow?”

“No. It’s just…” Kathryn hesitated, “…I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.

“I thought I made my feelings clear, down there, so what’s there to be terrified about, Kathryn?”

“What if it doesn’t work? What if I ruin things? I’m not the easiest person-”

“Stop,” Chakotay cut her off, “It will work, Kathryn. Deep down I think you know that.”

“That’s what scares me,” she admitted at last.


	3. You Did All This For Me?

“You did all this for me?” Kathryn glanced around like she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“I wanted it to be perfect. After all this time…”

“After all this time it will be perfect, even if you hadn’t lit approximately three hundred tealights and turned my quarters into a faerie wonderland.”

“I just…” he looked slyly away.

“Just kiss me, Chakotay. You are all I really need.”

“I love you, Kathryn. I have loved you for so long.”

“I love you,” she murmured, “I love you so much I can’t remember what it was like not to love you.”


	4. Well This Is Awkward

“Well this is awkward…” Chakotay looked down at the ground bashfully.

“You don’t want to marry Seven?” Kathryn breathed, “You still love me?”

“Always,” he gasped, “I didn’t mean for you to hear that though…”

“I’m glad I did,” she whispered, leaning in close.

“You are?”

“I love you, Chakotay,” she declared, “I love you more than I can say.”

“Maybe you could show me?”

She kissed him like she was drowning and he was her last hope for air.

“I couldn’t tell you before, no matter how much I wanted to.”

“But now?”

“Now I don’t give a damn.”


	5. It's Not What It Looks Like

“It’s not what it looks like,” Kathryn stammered, realizing how it must appear.

“Oh?”

“This program… Seven made it to explore relationship development and…”

“You decided to get in on the fun?”

“It’s not like that… I just-”

“Just what, Kathryn?”

“I miss you. This stupid hologram isn’t you… but he looks like you and I…”

“Did it ever occur to you to talk to me… the real me?”

“I didn’t know what to say,” she hung her head in embarassment.

“How about what you just did: you missed me?”

“I missed you.”

“You don’t have to. I’m right here.”


	6. It Could Be Worse

It could be worse,” Chakotay murmured, letting her bury her reddened face against his uniform.

“The video has gone VIRAL!” Kathryn groaned, “Every cadet in your classes next semester, every diplomat I negotiate with… they’ve all seen or at least heard about it. So tell me, just how could it be worse?”

“We could not be together,” he told her, guiding her face to look into his, “I could be hearing about the damned video everywhere and how everyone in the damned quadrant saw you naked… and with someone else.”

“You’re right. That would be worse,” she had to agree.


	7. Kiss Me

Chakotay was bleary eyed, half asleep, shirtless, with his hair mussed.

“Kiss me,” she told him, striding into his quarters.

He looked like he couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing.

“I don’t think I want those parameters anymore”

“And you woke me up at four hundred hours to tell me this?”

“I didn’t want a chance to talk myself out of it again. So kiss me before I lose my nerve.”

“Always,” he breathed across her skin and into her mouth.

“Now what?” he asked, as they finally pulled apart, breathless.

“Now, you should invite me into your bed.”


	8. I Think We Need To Talk

“I think we need to talk.”

“You disapprove,” he says flatly, “of me and Seven.”

“I hope you are happy, Chakotay.”

“Happy,” he laughs bitterly, “And what if I’m not?”

“You could at least do be the courtesy of meeting me halfway, dammit! I don’t want to see you two together, but I’m trying to be supportive…”

“If you want me to be happy tell me why you don’t.”

“You know,” she balls her fists, “You know I wish it was me with you!”

“Now I’m happy,” he closes the distance, “I’m happy because that’s all I needed to hear.”


	9. Is There A Reason You're Naked In My Bed

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Chakotay squinted in the dim light of his quarters. She couldn’t be… but no matter how hard he focused, he still saw a nude Kathryn Janeway in his bed.

“Subtle wasn’t working,” she replied simply, sitting up and letting the covers fall down around her waist (definitely naked), “Look. We don’t have to talk around it anymore. I’m throwing myself at you. Do you want me or not?”

He was pretty sure he somehow spontaneously transported across the room to her.

“Always,” he breathed against her lips, “I want you always.”


	10. Please, Don't Leave

His eyes just barely open but he smiles when he sees her.

“I told you not to go in that cave.”

“I had to. That little girl…”

“Is safe and sound thanks to you.”

“She looked like…” he struggles.

Kathryn doesn’t need him to finish though: freckles and dark hair, dimpled smiles and brow that had furrowed in concentration at a puzzle. She knows.

“You should rest,” she goes to leave.

“Please, don’t leave.”

“Okay,” she nods, “I’ll be right here.”

She looked like she could have been our daughter, Chakotay. That’s why you had to risk yourself. I know.


	11. Come Over Here And Make Me

Come over here and make me.”

“I take that back. You haven’t maybe had enough. You have definitely had more than enough.”

“I thought you’d be happy I’m finally relaxing, Cha-ko-tay.”

Kathryn flung her arms wide, wobbling slightly, and he forgot that he was keeping his distance and reached out to steady her.

“Careful there, Kathryn.”

“You smell nice,” she declared, running her palms over his chest. She was drunk, first year cadet drunk, “You feel nice.”

Tomorrow she was going to be so angry at herself for this, if she was unlucky enough to remember. Still, it was good to know it was in there.


	12. packing to go somewhere

“Don’t I get any hint? How can I pack appropriate clothes if you don’t tell me what kind of climate it will be at least?”

“I wouldn’t worry about clothes too much.” Her voice is mischief. She presses her body against his back, running her hands down his chest. “You aren’t going to be spending that much time wearing them.”

“Oh really?” he groans as her hands move south, “Are we going to a nudist colony then?”

“And share you? Never.”

Her hands are down his pants and suddenly it doesn’t matter if he forgets to bring anything at all.


	13. A secret on Deck 3

What was he hiding? 

She’d thought it was a mistake at first, some data entry error, but no, when she did some backwards tracking, there was only one conclusion.

What are you up to Chakotay?

Surely nothing nefarious. He wouldn’t… would he? A voice in the back of her head nagged and nagged though. Was he plotting mutiny? (No.) Was he using that disappeared section for personal reasons? (“Personal reasons” just say it: what if he was hiding an affair there? It’s wasn’t her business but then if he was hiding it…)

Like New Earth she didn’t expect the tub.


	14. “sometimes I wonder if it was the right choice”

“We made it, Kathryn. Even you can’t doubt that you did the right thing destroying that array anymore.”

“Not that choice.” 

He wonders why now at the height of her success she seems so mournful.

“What choice then?” 

“Those parameters…” she pauses, “Not accepting your heart when you offered it to me. I had all those reasons… but now that it’s too late I wonder.”

That. That he didn’t anticipate.

“Who says it’s too late?” he dares to ask.

“The Admiral.”

“Forget her trainwreck of a timeline,” he scoffs, masking his racing heart, “I’ll offer it again if you want.”


	15. (a picture of venice with a view of the rialto bridge and a gondola)

The queasiness will not be banished, even when he looks away from the water of the canal. 

Sense memory assaults him: The smell of the stale water, the stonework and the waterlogged wood. Tourists pressing around him, creating a cacophony of sound. 

The tightness of his chest starts constricting, breathing more difficult with each intake.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

He leans against the railing, gripping for dear life, hot and cold at the same time, ears ringing.

“Chakotay,” the sound of her voice pierces through, “There you are. I thought I’d never find you in this ridiculous crowd.”

The ringing stops.


End file.
